1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inflation device, and in particular to an air pump having an auto-stop control device.
2. The Prior Arts
Air pumps are a key element to inflatable products such as inflatable beds, sofa and large toys. The air pumps are disposed in such products so as to quickly inflate the inflatable products and maintain the pressure inside the inflatable products. These inflatable products can be deflated to reduce the occupied space for convenience of storage. Even though the conventional air pumps can automatically stop once these inflatable products reach a desired pressure, there exist shortcomings in operation. For example, the air flow direction can not be switched, so that such inflatable products can not be changed in the operation mode between inflation and deflation. That needs the users to manually switch the operation mode. Besides, the required deflation time is too long, which does not meet the requirements in the market. As such, it is desired to have an improved air pump.